Keep Yourself Alive
by iconicdoxi
Summary: Set after the musical. The virtual world is still GaGa and the bohemians still remain at their basecamp, hiding from KQ. But what happened to Scaramouche? And how is Galileo dealing?
1. Chapter 1

Autors Note: So_ScaramoucheFandangoDancer_ over on the wwry boards posted this idea back in like 2004 and a few people talked about writing it but as far as I could find, no one actually did. I'm pretty sure the idea was up for grabs, if not and there's an issue with me following the idea I can take this down. But for now, I decided to have a go with it. Also I would post this over on the wwry boards but I don't have an account over there and apparently you can't register anymore…I don't know. I tried.

Everything pretty much gets sorted out time line wise within this first part so I won't be giving a summary.

Oh and I'm from Toronto so the Toronto production is what I've seen therefore Meatloaf is Oz, Ozzy Osborne. And Gazza is Figgy…and some of the Bohemians are named differently, the characters talk a bit differently, you know how it is. Its how I've seen it and how I know it so it's how I wrote it. Cool.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my computer, and thank god for that.

* * *

"C'mon old man, you gotta be faster!" An older, wiser Oz with even more colourful hair yelled over the beating sounds of the helicopters flying overhead. 

"Maybe you should have brought one of the others out with you! You know I'm not what I used to be." Pop shouted back, running to catch up to her while dragging a ratty old backpack behind him.

"Stop being self depreciating and run!" Oz pushed the old librarian in front of her, hoisting her own pack higher on her back while shielding her face with her arm, protecting her eyes from the disturbed dust.

Pop led the way to the new bohemian base camp which had been decorated much the same way as the Heartbreak was and was referred to as the Hotel California.

Not much had changed since that day at Wembley. There were a few more bohemians milling about and there were more GaGa's acting out on the surface, but nothing significant enough to break Planet Mall completely free of Killer Queen and Globalsoft. Sure she was wounded and had lost a decent amount of her workers to the new "bohemian" way of living but it only took a few weeks for her to gather replacements. The original bohemians though, were still living in hiding, waiting for their moment to try again.

"It's about time you two got back!" Burton jeered when Pop and Oz entered what was made to be the bar and common area of the Hotel California.

"This one can't keep up like us veterans." Pop snickered, motioning to Oz as he dropped his satchel loudly on one of the tables.

"Ha! Veteran is one word to describe you. I'll leave you to it next time then." Oz exclaimed placing her backpack by Pop's. She then made her way towards one of the bohemians who was sitting slumped at the bar, nursing an empty beer. "Has he been here all day?"

"All day everyday, you expecting it to change?" The bartender answered, giving her a pointed look.

"One can hope. C'mon babe, we brought some food." Oz spoke softly as she rubbed his back through his greyed t-shirt. Sighing she turned his chair to face her. "You have to eat."

"Nahhh." He drunkenly slurred, taking a drink from his beer only to find it empty.

"Okay, I'm getting right sick of this. Snap out of it kid!" Pop yelled, snapping his fingers in the boys face.

"Snap out of it!? Ha! G-G-Get out of my face. I don't need you. I don't n-n-need any of you!" Galileo slurred angrily, standing up only to falter and fall to his knees.

"Thanks Pop. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up a bit." Oz muttered, bending down to help Galileo to his feet, only to be pushed away.

"L-l-leave me alone!... The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S. O. S." He muttered, grabbing at his head and groaning before standing up and stumbling out of the bar.

"Let him go." Burton said shortly as he watched Oz begin to follow him.

"He needs our help." Oz spoke in sympathy, wincing as they heard a loud thump come from the direction Galileo had gone.

"Well he doesn't want it right now. Just give him some time Oz." Burton told her, wanting the dreamer back just as much as the rest of the Bohemians.

"It's been over a month, he's not getting through this on his own anymore." She whispered sullenly.

BR

"I th-th-thought I told you t-t-to leave me alone." Galileo mumbled into his pillow when he heard his door creak open.

"And I thought I told you to stop drinking." Oz smarted back.

"I've stopped. Look n-n-no drink. Go away." He replied, using his learned sarcasm, without moving from his spot.

"She's gone Galileo."

"Don't." He warned.

"And even if, by some miracle, she came back, do you think this is what she'd want to come back to?" Oz continued, ignoring the guilt she felt, knowing she was causing him more pain.

"Stop!" Galileo shouted, even lifting his head to yell.

"You're drunk all the time, you don't eat, you're stuttering again. You're a mess. Who you are now would disgust her."

"I s-s-said stop! I d-d-don't care! At least s-s-she would be here." Galileo replied brokenly.

"Well she's not. And I know it's hard. But you _have_ to move on." Oz told him sincerely, thrusting the two into silence.

Knowing he had no reply Oz quietly left the room, closing the door behind her, hoping her attempt at brutal honesty would make something click within the dreamer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks Elphaba of the TheThroppSistersandCompany for the love. It's very much appreciated!

This next chapter is more a Part II of the last one...picks up right where the last chapter left off...Kind of. Explains a bit more to the plot but also leaves you hanging. It's a horrible habit to leave cliffhangers. Sorry haha

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo.

-Dea

* * *

Flashback

A month ago things had changed for the worst for the Bohemians. It had been almost 5 months since their debut at Wembley and while life wasn't perfect there was still hope. Killer Queen was weak and Globalsoft was slowly deteriorating. GaGa's were beginning to show individuality and the song cleverly named "We Will Rock You" was being played everywhere. The bohemians weren't far away from living a 'normal' life, free to do whatever they want where ever they want but then Galileo's worst fear happened.

"Can I tell you something?" Scaramouche asked a cleaned up and sober Galileo as they walked hand in hand through the wasteland with a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything." Galileo answered brightly, giving her hand a squeeze of encouragement when she remained silent.

"I've really come to look forward to these walks." She admitted, her walls going up when he didn't reply right away. Not giving him the chance to speak she tried to make her statement negative. "I mean, you know, it gets suffocating being around the group 24/7."

Galileo looked at her and stopped walking. Feeling her arm being yanked back at his sudden stop Scaramouche stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I love being able to spend time completely alone with you too Scaramouche."

"That's not…" Scaramouche turned around and began to deny what Galileo had correctly assumed she meant but instead rolled her eyes at herself as he pulled her to him.

"I love you." Galileo whispered before kissing her soundly on her lips.

"I love you too." Scaramouche sighed, pulling away only to have him pull her back into a deeper kiss. Needing air she again pulled away, resting her head on his chest. "Well, well, look who's shown some PDA."

"Proud?" Galileo laughed with his arms around her waist.

"Well maybe if there was actually someone here to see it." Scaramouche teased as she pulled out of the embrace and began to walk again, holding his hand in hers. "Baby steps I suppose."

"You loved it." Galileo said smugly, removing his hand from hers and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, you didn't hear me complaining." She shot back, pinching his side, eliciting a yelp of surprise from him before slipping her hand into his far back pocket.

"Stop! You are both under arrest for multiple charges and are surrounded." The booming voice of a SecretPolice commanded them as ten more emerged from the darkness to prove they were in fact surrounded.

"Wow. Two of us, what? Thirteen of you? Makes you feel kind of pathetic doesn't it?" Scaramouche remarked, hiding any fear behind her sarcasm while gripping into Galileo's side.

"Shut up! You shall speak when spoken to." The same SP yelled, causing Galileo to flinch and take Scaramouche's hand into his.

"I _shall_ do whatever I want, and technically I was spoken to, so there goes that rule." Scaramouche smirked.

"Scaramouche." Galileo warned while increasing his grip around her hand.

"Listen to your little boyfriend girl!"

"Or what? You'll arrest me?" No sooner had she finished her question had Galileo noticed one of the SP's raise his gun, aimed at Scaramouche. Thinking quickly he pushed her to the side and took the hit of the green laser right to his chest.

"Figgy!" Scaramouche cried out in agony and quickly scrambled to his body which now lay unmoving on the ground. Quickly checking for his pulse she shakily placed her fingers to his throat. Finding a weak but steady throb she knew if they thought he was dead they would leave him and save themselves from having to carry his body.

"Get her!" The main SP yelled out.

"You killed him!" Scaramouche looked up at the advancing SP's, tears streaming down her face. "Galileo!"

"Let's go!" One of the SP's commanded and aimed his gun at her.

"I love you." Scaramouche whispered brokenly into Galileo's ear, placing a last kiss to his lips before one the SP's grabbed her by the arm, wrenching her from Galileo's 'lifeless' body. "Let me go!"

"You ours now little girl. Not so tough when your boyfriend's lying dead on the ground." The SP laughed, gripping her arm tightly as she fought against him. Another SP grabbed a hold of her other arm and she could do nothing but walk fast to keep up the pace and not be dragged to the vehicle. And cry. But not cry for Galileo's death like the SP's thought, but cry at the thought of never seeing him again.

End Flashback

Galileo had woken up a week following the battle and would have assumed it a dream if it wasn't for the makeshift hospital bed he found himself in, with Scaramouche no where to be found.

In a desperate attempt to prove himself worthy it was Commander Khashoggi who had brought Galileo back to the Hotel California and it was Khashoggi who was able to answer the Bohemians many questions. He told them that no one had ever lived through being shot with a laser beam, which was why Galileo was left for dead after the fight. Luckily Khashoggi had witnessed the whole thing and made to Galileo's side as soon as the SecretPolice had left. Finding a pulse, and with all his strength, he carried the boy carefully in his arms while minding the wound left by the laser, all the way to the Hotel California. Which luckily wasn't too far away. Being in the Seven Seas of Rhye he had heard rumours of the new Bohemian base camp and had found the place a week before, but knowing who he had been and what he had done to the Bohemians as Commander he knew it was best to wait for the right moment before entering the new grounds. This was his moment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the comments guys! Very much appreciated!

I'll just let you all read instead of coming up with a summary for this chapter. It's pretty self explainitory. Oh and there are song lyrics in this next bit. And I know it's against the rules but this is a fanfiction based on a MUSICAL. Songs and lyrics are kind of important, at least that's what I've been led to believe. So if there's a real problem I can change it, but it's going to make the scenes with songs a heck of a lot more confusing.

Let me know what you think!

Thanks, Dea.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or even the idea for this fic. I also don't own anything to do with the songs "Save Me" and "Body Language". Those belong to the amazing Queen. Damn.

* * *

While the bohemians suffered through the loss of the dreamers bad assed babe, Killer Queen was growing impatient at Globalsoft Headquarters. 

In a bright room sat the Killer Queen herself and Commander Khashoggi's replacement.

"We've be at her a month. At this point she's lost hope, she doesn't care anymore Madam." The commander spoke as the two watched Scaramouche sitting on the floor in her cell on a computer screen.

"Impossible. Her kind doesn't lose hope!" Killer Queen spoke with disgust as she shut off the screen.

"I'm afraid they are only human. And you did tell her we killed the others." He informed her.

"Fine commander. Bring her to me." She ordered as she turned her chair to face him.

"Do you plan on killing her madam?" The commander asked with interest.

"Oh no no no. I've got something greater in store for this one." Killer Queen told him, followed by a malicious laughter as the commander left for the girl.

Through thin, almost virtual, walls Scaramouche was able to hear the conversation being had about her, as per usual, but this one scared her more then the rest. For weeks she had kept quiet during the endless torture by the SecretPolice as they asked endless questions about the bohemians, their knowledge and of course where their location was. Even Killer Queen herself had come to deliver her own torture, nothing Scaramouche didn't see coming though. She suffered through the physical abuse delivered from the SP's as well as the emotional. She was eventually told they had killed off her family. At first she refused to believe them but when no one showed up to rescue her and when she stopped hearing any talk of the bohemians in current news she began to believe the words. Scaramouche's body may have continued to live, albeit through bruises and abrasions, her spirit had seen its last days. Hearing Killer Queen's plan of something greater and the laughter that followed told Scaramouche that she wasn't going to be able to fade away and slip into a world of great illusion anymore. With that in mind, she sang her last song.

_It started off so well_

_They said we made the perfect pair_

_I clothed myself in your glory and your love_

_How I loved you_

_How I cried_

_The months of care and loyalty_

_Were nothing but a sham it seems_

_The years belie we lived the lie_

_"I love you 'til I die"_

_Save me Save me Save me_

_I can't face this life alone_

_Save me Save me Save me_

_I'm naked and I'm far from home_

Scaramouche stood and looked longingly out her cells virtual window, hoping by some chance he would hear her song.

_The slate will soon be clean_

_They'll erase the memories_

_To start again with somebody new_

_Was it all wasted?_

_All that love?_

_I hang my head and I advertise_

_A soul for sale or rent_

_I have no heart, I'm cold inside_

_I have no real intent_

_Save me Save me Save me_

_I can't face this life alone_

_Save me Save me_

_Oh I'm naked and I'm far from home_

She broke her gaze from out the window as Scaramouche turned to face two SP's who had entered her cell to take her. At first she cowered from them before using the last of her spirit to take a stance against them, fists clenched at her side. Sensing her will to fight they left and she returned her focus to the window.

_Each night I cry and still believe the lie_

_I love you 'til I die_

The SP's returned, this time with back up and ready for a fight. They grabbed her by the arms and pulled her across the cell to a different room as she continued to sing and struggle against them.

_Yea Save me yeah Save me oh Save me_

_Don't let me face my life alone_

The SP's brought her into a white and sterile looking room, while still holding her by the arms, as Killer Queen entered after them looking all kinds of mischievous.

_Save me Save me_

Singing her last line Scaramouche was thrown to where KQ had ordered as scantily clad, scrubbed up Yes Things approached her.

_Oh I'm naked and I'm far from home _

The Yes Things stripped Scaramouche from the old ratty gown she had been wearing since her arrival at Globalsoft and fitted her with a crisp new white one. Knowing she had no escape she let them. Her soul was gone. She knew what Killer Queen was planning on doing with her would be no good but Scaramouche only hoped death would soon be upon her.

Sitting her in a chair and strapping her to it the Yes Things began to work on her hair. They removed any traces of unnatural colour and made it to be kept a honey brown with golden highlights, as per the latest trend on Planet Mall. After the dyeing process the Yes Things continued to work on Scaramouche's hair. Leaving it in a long and layered cut, complete with fringe bangs.

As the Yes Things worked Killer Queen watched and sang.

_Give me your body, give me your body_

_Give me your body_

_Don't talk don't talk don't talk don't talk_

_Baby don't talk_

_Body language, body language, body language_

_Give me your body_

_Just give me yeah your body_

_Give me yeah your body_

_Don't talk_

_Body language huh huh_

_Body language body language_

With the power Killer Queen had she was able to create a completely new person. Wiping Scaramouche's memory clean, Killer Queen gave her a whole new memory, a whole new life. One filled with video Goo Goo and cyberspace GaGa. She lived in the upper east side with her boyfriend from the BoyZone and worked, of course at Global Soft. Kept close as assistant to the Killer Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I have another chapter for you all...I feel like I should have had a chapter before this one, but once I wrote it I didn't have the creative flow to put anything in before it. So if it seems rushed, I know and I'm sorry lol

Thanks again for the comments, they boost up the ego for me to keep working at this, which works out well for all of us I think. So if you could keep em coming, that would be fantastic haha

ETA: I didn't notice the horrible grammar issues fanfiction dot net ensued upon this chapter with the gaga names until just now, sorry for anyone who read it before I had the chance to fix it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo.

* * *

Deciding he wanted to get out of the Hotel California for a bit Galileo made his way above ground. Walking cautiously along a back alley he saw a GaGa Girl who looked vaguely familiar. Squinting at the girl he faltered when he realized it was Scaramouche. A very GaGa looking Scaramouche, but he'd recognize her face anywhere.

"Scaramouche! Scaramouche!" Galileo shouted, running up to her and grabbing her arms to make her face him. "It is you! Oh god it's you!"

Scaramouche immediately became stiff and uncomfortable as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"We th-th-thought you were dead, we thought…what? W-W-What's wrong?" Galileo stuttered happily before noticing her stand-offish behaviour and look of confusion.

"Okay. I know we're in the middle of some revolution. And you are kinda cute so I'm just going to close my eyes and pretend I never saw you." Scaramouche told him with a hint of giddiness. She placed her hands over her eyes for a few seconds before lowering them slowly. "You're still here? I'm giving you a free pass! Go!"

"What? It-t-t's me, Galileo Figaro. Figgy? Shagileo Gigalo?" He tried every name she knew him by but she still wore the same confused look.

"I'm sorry. Did you just call yourself Shagileo Gigalo?" She giggled.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked, hurt and confused laced in his voice.

"Listen, I don't know who you think I am but if I'm caught talking to you…well the missus won't be too pleased let me tell you. Heck, you're lucky it's me you ran into and not www/Heather at theSmithsdotcom." She told him honestly, her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Scaramouche, w-w-what are you talking about? You have to come with m-m-me. Oz will be so happy th-th-that you're back!" Galileo continued, assuming she was just playing around with some mean joke.

"Wow you're dense." She sighed. "Wait. Did, did you just call me Scaramouche? Is that supposed to be a name?"

"Yes! It's your name!"

"Uhm, no not quite…Anyway. I have to get-"

"www/Ashley at theThomsonsdotcom! Where are you and why are you taking so long!" Killer Queen's voice shouted from Scaramouche's wrist transceiver.

"Sorry Miss. My heel broke and I'm one footing it. I'm nearly there." Scaramouche lied easily to her boss.

"Forget it. I'll have someone come pick you up." Killer Queen told her before ending the transmission abruptly.

"Crap." Scaramouche sighed, still looking at her transceiver. "You have to go. Like now."

"You work for Killer Queen?" Galileo asked dumbfounded.

"Duh." Scaramouche replied with a shake of her head before she began to walk away.

"Wait, Scara, I mean A-A-Ashley why didn't you rat m-m-me out?"

"I told you. You're cute." Scaramouche smiled as she turned around to answer him, walking backwards to watch him for a moment before turning around again and disappearing behind a building.

* * *

After seeing Scaramouche and having her openly flirt with him Galileo was on cloud nine and rushed back to the Heartbreak to tell everyone.

"I swear it was her! It was Scaramouche!" Galileo explained to an unbelieving crowd. Most of the bohemians had just assumed he was drunk, as usual, and went on their way when he came in boasting about seeing his bad assed babe.

"Baby I used to think I saw Brit all the time at first, I don't-" Oz tried to calm him down.

"NO! I had a-a-a conversation with her. Th-th-though she was dressed in all white. A-A-And her hair was gaga perfect. And her n-n-name was Ashley and she w-w-works for Killer Queen…" Galileo argued, trailing off as he listened to himself.

"It wasn't her baby." Oz finalized soothingly.

"And you're damn lucky she didn't turn you into Killer Queen for that!" Burton scoffed, a bit angry that he had wandered out into the business district by himself, in daylight.

"It WAS her!" Galileo yelled, silencing those around him.

"It very well could have been." Khashoggi spoke up calmly.

"Thank you. Wait, what?" Galileo had been beginning to believe that maybe he had just hallucinated, but continued to argue for the sake of what was left of his pride.

"Well she was captured. That doesn't necessarily mean she was killed. She could have been brainwashed and re-made over to a perfect GaGa clone. And from what you're telling us, that sounds like exactly what happened." Khashoggi explained with a tone that reminded everyone that he used to be on the other side and would know these things.

"Well then we have to go and get her!" Galileo exclaimed with renewed spirits.

"I'm afraid there would be no point. She's been completely transformed kid. Probably kept close to the Killer Queen. The Scaramouche you know is gone." Khashoggi informed him.

"But she didn't rat out Galileo, that's gotta mean something right? I mean if she was brainwashed she'd be completely against us, which would mean turning any of us in at any chance. And she didn't." Oz argued for Galileo.

"Did she say why she let you go?" Khashoggi asked after a moment of thinking.

"S-s-she said I was c-cute." Galileo confessed somewhat shyly.

"I see. GaGa girls are very dense, that reason would be completely legitimate if she found you attractive."

"But she lied to Killer Queen without any t-t-trouble!" Galileo informed him, becoming worked up again.

"A clone with her own mind it seems. Well I must admit. I am quite curious. Bring her here." The ex-commander thought aloud.

"Whoa. First of all_'Kazz.'_ You don't call the shots down here. And second what if it's a trap? I mean what reason would a GaGa have to be walking down a back alley?" Burton interjected, still feeling uneasy about Khashoggi even being allowed at the base.

"W-w-we can s-s-search her first!" Galileo suggested.

"I dunno man, seems iffy to me." Pop sided with Burton.

"It's Scaramouche!...Ozzy if this was Britney, you'd want t-t-to get him back. Wouldn't you?" Galileo asked his friend and the only other person who could relate to his loss.

"Not if it-" Oz began slowly.

"That's a lie and you kn-n-now it!" Galileo cut her off angrily.

"Ozzy?" Burton looked to her for confirmation.

"Of course I would. I'd give anything to have Brit back." Oz sighed in defeat.

"Then help me out here." Galileo pleaded making complete eye contact with her.

"I got your back kid." Oz smiled after holding Galileo's stare. "Kazz, can you find her for us? We'll go out tomorrow to get her."

"I'm on it." Khashoggi nodded and began to leave.

"Someone go with him. Wouldn't want to find out that this is a trap and lo-and-behold lookie who had the inside scoop. I'm sure that would earn a certain someone extra brownie points with the missus." Burton suggested with a hint of dry humour.

"Well don't all go at once. Drunken idiots." Oz muttered when no one moved before standing up and walking past Khashoggi. "Well. Hurry up then."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including the songs Seven Seas of Rhye and You Take My Breath Away. I'm sure if I did I wouldn't have to work in crummy retail waiting for my big break. Boo.

Thanks for the comments! Please don't be scared to leave more! Enjoy.

* * *

"So how exactly do we do this?" Oz asked as the small group of Galileo, herself, Khashoggi and Burton waited behind a dumpster in the business district of Planet Mall. 

"Well we don't want to scare the girl so…" Khashoggi began.

"So I'll just talk t-t-to her again. A-a-and get her to come with me." Galileo interrupted, smiling proudly.

"And when that doesn't work we knock her out, check for any tracking devices and carry her to the base." Burton rolled his eyes at the Dreamers naivety.

"What? No! Y-y-you can't hur-r-t her!"

"It may very well be the only way. She's not going to come on her own Galileo." Khashoggi told him simply, siding with Burton's plan.

"Well, there she is. Go!" Oz whispered loudly and pushed Galileo towards the girl as her while the others hid behind the dumpster.

"Hey, G-G-GaGa girl!" Galileo yelled out nervously.

"Am I 16 again!? GaGa girl?" Scaramouche answered before turning around. "Oh. It's you again. What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I-I need you to l-l-listen to me. You're names n-n-not Ashley." Galileo told her, slowly walking closer to her.

"Really? Well that's news." Scaramouche replied sarcastically.

"No! It's Scaramouche. Y-y-you were taken and b-b-brainwashed!"

"Okay buddy. You're starting to freak me out. I told you last time, I'm not who you think I am. Please leave me alone." Scaramouche told him as she began to back away from him and move towards the street.

"B-b-but we were in love!" Galileo whispered brokenly.

"Now!" Burton yelled as he and Khashoggi jumped out from behind the dumpster, quickly knocking her unconscious before she could even comprehend what was happening.

Oz quickly made work of removing her wrist band and checking for any tracking implants. Finding none Oz then grabbed Galileo, who was still standing in shock, and pulled him back towards the base while Khashoggi carried Scaramouche and Burton watched for any followers.

It wasn't too far of a trip so Scaramouche was still passed out by the time they entered the Hotel California. Against Galileo's request Khashoggi carefully laid her down on a makeshift cot in one of the rooms closer to his then Galileo's.

"Why do you get to keep her near you?" Galileo whined from the doorway of the room.

"Because she'll trust me, Galileo."

"Wh-why would she trust you?" Galileo asked with a hint of disgust and jealousy.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm the only one she knows of here. The rest of you will be strangers to her. Now, she's going to be out for a while. I trust you would like to stay with her?"

"Of course he does. He's like a dog in heat." Burton spoke up, only sticking around to make sure he and the other bohemians were still safe and not being played as fools.

"What?" Galileo asked, looking confused with his head cocked to the side.

"Never mind. You'll be okay?" Oz questioned sincerely, to which she received a nod before he pulled a chair up beside the bed. "Okay. We'll be around if she wakes up."

Everyone had finally left and he was able to be alone with Scaramouche. She definitely didn't look like the same girl he had known, at least not at first glance. Her hair was loose and in soft waves that he didn't even know she posessed. Carefully he extended his hand to brush a few strands from her face, letting his hand continue through her hair when he felt how soft it was. There were no knots or tangles, instead it was silky smooth, a big change from the purple, crazy hair he had known and loved.

She had minimal make up on, he noticed. Just some light brown on her eyes and her lips were pink and shimmery.

He jumped when she let out a soft groan and pulled her legs closer to her chest. Scanning the room he couldn't find a blanket so he quickly ran to his room to grab the one off his bed. Returning to her he covered her with the old blanket they had once shared before sitting back in his chair, content with watching her sleep, pretending nothing had changed since the day after Wembley.

A few hours had passed and Galileo had been drifting in and out of sleep until he noticed Scaramouche beginning to wake up. He had quickly called for Oz and now they waited for her to open her eyes.

"What did you do to me?! Where am I?" Scaramouche demanded as her vision cleared and she took in her surroundings, her voice scratchy and she held a hand to her head in pain.

"P-p-please don't freak out." Galileo pleaded, flinching when she snatched her hand away from his when he tried to comfort her.

"Here. Take these. It'll help with the pain." Oz offered her some white pills and a glass of water.

"Why should I trust you?" Scaramouche eyed her cautiously.

"Well you can take 'em and at least be able to concentrate on where you are an' who we are without the ache in your head. Or you can take the chance an' assume we're bad people an' wait to be tortured or something, I ain't quite sure what they tell you up there." Oz told her bluntly, smiling kindly when she took the pills after a moment of consideration.

"For the record I still think your crap people, considering you kidnapped me and knocked me over the head." Scaramouche justified her actions, more to herself then them.

"As long as you're not in pain. You okay?" Oz asked, directing the question to Galileo who was standing quietly, watching the interaction. Instead of answering he walked towards the door and stood out in the hallway, still within hearing range.

"What's his deal?" Scaramouche whispered.

"You really don't remember anything?" Oz prodded, amazed by the situation before her.

"I remember running into him like yesterday and he thought I was some Scarybush girl…then earlier he wanted me to go with him, he said we loved each other. And the rest is kind of black considering I was UNCONCIOUS!" Scaramouche answered, letting her anger rise as her headache faded.

"Whoa! Okay. I get it. You're pissed. But I meant you don't remember us. An' you, being bohemian. Fighting Globalsoft, making music."

"What is it with you people!? This is obviously a case of mistaken identity. Just let me go and I promise I won't tell anyone anything." Scaramouche tried to work her way out.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Khashoggi told her as he entered the room with a beat up helmet in his hands.

"Commander Khashoggi. But, but you're dead." Scaramouche stuttered as she sat up straight.

"Seems you're not the only one who can avoid being killed. Stop gawking child, I'm here, I'm alive."

"Sorry Commander." Scaramouche apologized and lowered her head.

"It's Kazz now. And what you have been hearing is correct. You are not www/Ashley at theThomsonsdotcom. You were captured and brainwashed by Killer Queen to become a clone. Your place is here, you are a bohemian."

"Is, is this some sort of test? To prove my loyalty? Oh god. You know that I let a bohemian go! You set up that bohemian! I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I swear!" Scaramouche apologized pathetically, trying to make sense of everything.

"Just do it!" Galileo exclaimed tiredly from his spot, sulking against the door frame.

"Very well then." Khashoggi shrugged as Burton and Pop approached Scaramouche.

Scared, she moved off of the bed but was quickly backed into the wall. While the two held her still Khashoggi placed the helmet on her head and secured it before Burton and Pop let her go and the helmet lit up.

Scaramouche began to thrash and fall to her knees, causing Khashoggi to break into song.

_Fear me you lords and lady preachers  
_

_I descend upon your earth from the skies  
_

_I command your very souls you unbelievers  
_

_Bring before me what is mine_

"Kazz!" Burton shouted to stop him.

"Oh! Sorry, old habit." Khashoggi coughed in embarrassment before Scaramouche collapsed on the floor, passed out again. "She will probably be out for a while, best to leave her for now."

"Is she okay?" Oz asked, watching the limp body lay still on the floor.

"She will be fine. Though only time will tell if it worked or not." Khashoggi replied before leaving the room, followed closely by everyone but Galileo.

After closing the door behind them Galileo picked Scaramouche up off the floor and gently laid her back onto the bed. Covering her again with the blanket he sat again in his chair and sang to her.

_Look into my eyes and you'll see  
_

_I'm the only one  
_

_You've captured my love  
_

_Stolen my heart  
_

_Changed my life  
_

_Every time you make a move  
_

_You destroy my mind  
_

_And the way you touch  
_

_I lose control and shiver deep inside  
_

_You take my breath away  
_

_You can reduce me to tears  
_

_With a single sigh  
_

_Every breath that you take -  
_

_Any sound that you make  
_

_Is a whisper in my ear  
_

_I could give up all my life for just one kiss  
_

_I would surely die  
_

_If you dismiss me from your love  
_

_You take my breath away  
_

_So please don't go  
_

_Don't leave me here all by myself  
_

_I get ever so lonely from time to time  
_

_I will find you  
_

_Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
_

_Right until the ends of the earth  
_

_I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you  
_

_That you just take my breath away_

_I will find you _

_Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
_

_Right until the ends of the earth  
_

_I'll get no sleep til I find you to  
_

_tell you when I've found you -  
_

_I love you_

Finally Galileo allowed himself to break down at her bedside, holding her hand against his face. Hoping that when she woke she'd remember him and what they were together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the comments again! Definitely makes me want to keep posting the chapters I already have done…and then continue to write more haha

Anyway it's late and I have an interview tomorrow so I'll leave this here. Let me know what you think.

xox

Disclaimer: I don't own much, not the story idea, the musical it's based off of nor the song Tie Your Mother Down. I sadly just own my love for it all.

* * *

The next day Scaramouche woke up with a throbbing headache yet again and with the same boy watching her intently. 

"Scaramouche?" Galileo asked with hope in his voice.

"Stop calling me that." She rolled her eyes, watching as his entire body slumped in defeat.

"You d-d-don't remember anything?" He asked if only to make sure the reversal didn't work.

"Well if it actually happened then maybe I'd remember, but it didn't so... Guess you're out of luck. Wanna let me go?" Scaramouche asked with a little bit of humour, knowing there was no point. Her sarcasm faded as Galileo moved closer to her and stared her hard in the eyes.

"I promise I'll find you Scaramouche." He said as if he were talking to her soul, as if someone else was trapped inside her, and she knew he believe she was really his lost loved one, and for that she felt sorry.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." Scaramouche told him sincerely, finally breaking eye contact with him and standing up. Her forgotten headache returned in full force and she nearly fell back on the bed, gripping her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Galileo asked, holding her upright, having stopped her from falling.

"Some more of those pain killers would be nice." She told him, immediately stepping away from his grasp.

"We'll go find Oz then." Galileo decided while trying to hide the stab he felt when she pulled away from him.

"Oz?" Scaramouche asked as they left the room and walked down a small hallway.

"Look who's up. How are you feeling?" Oz asked as Galileo and Scaramouche entered the kitchen.

"This is Oz." Galileo answered her previous question. "She wants some more of those pain killers."

"I don't want them. I need them. For some reason whenever I wake up here I have a throbbing in my head. Thanks for that by the way." Scaramouche clarified, flashing a sarcastic smirk while taking the pills Oz handed her.

"I'm going to assume you still don't remember anything." Oz stated, looking over her.

"There's nothing to remember. You know people are looking for me. I have a boyfriend who's probably flipping out, it's only going to be a matter of time before…" Scaramouche argued.

"Boyfriend?" Galileo mumbled in disbelief.

"Kazz! It didn't work!" Oz cut her off, yelling to outside the room.

"So we tried and failed. Send her back." Burton commented, tired of this new Scaramouche.

"Agreed." Scaramouche nodded in approval.

"No!" Galileo protested, snapping out of his daze.

"Burton's right man, there's no point in keeping one of her kind down here…" Avril sneered as he looked Scaramouche down.

"Wait a second. My_kind_? What's that supposed to mean?" Scaramouche asked, taking offense to the statement.

"You know. GaGa." Madonna clarified with disgust as he moved towards her.

"Cyber clone." Shania continued as she too stepped towards the girl.

"Yes Thing." Clay smirked and took the final step to surround her.

"Oooooh." The four bohemians jeered as they mocked Scaramouche, jazz handing in her face.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Galileo shouted as he stepped between Avril and Clay and pulled Scaramouche away from them.

"Let go of me! So what if I answer to Killer Queen. She gives me anything I could possibly want or need and by the looks of it being Bohemian isn't all that great. What? You get to wear some torn up dark pieces of…" Scaramouche argued, pausing to pull at Clay's shirt. "What ever that is, live underground, in hiding all the time. What for?"

"Listen here bitch." Burton got the first say as he moved to get back in her face.

"Hey!" Galileo shouted again as he stepped between the two.

"You stay out of this kid." Burton grunted, pushing Galileo away from him and Scaramouche.

"Hold up you two! Listen here. You better watch your mouth 'round here." Oz stepped in to divert anyone physically hurting the girl, or each other it seemed.

"Why?! I DON'T want to be here!" Scaramouche yelled before she suddenly dropped to her knees while clutching her head.  
Disinterested and thinking the GaGa Scaramouche a bit of a drama queen, everyone but Galileo and Oz left.

"I want to break free." Scaramouche quietly sang from her spot on the ground.

"What?" Galileo asked quickly, hoping he actually heard what he thought he heard.

"What? I-I didn't say anything." Scaramouche defended herself quickly as she stood up and glanced around the room, scared that someone else may have heard.

"I'm gonna go get Kazz." Oz mumbled before hurrying out of the room.

"I didn't mean to." Scaramouche whispered to herself.

"Didn't mean to what?" Galileo asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Scaramouche answered quickly, her moment of weakness gone.

"It didn't sound like n-n-nothing." Galileo continued to push.

"Well it wasn't anything so drop it."

"Where did you get it from?" Galileo asked after a moment of silence.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." Scaramouche told him angrily before storming off to sit on one of the barstools, knowing she knew of no where else to go.

She had had her head in her hands when suddenly Galileo was singing at her from where she left him.

_Get your party gown_

_Get your pigtail down_

_Get your heart beatin' baby_

_Got my timin' right_

_Got my act all tight_

_It's gotta be tonight my little_

_Schoolbabe_

Galileo moved towards Scaramouche until he was in front of her and poked at her suggestively, still singing.

Scaramouche turned on the barstool to face the other way, disgusted.

_Your momma says you don't_

_And your Daddy says you won't_

Galileo continued to sing as he followed her to the other side of the barstool to stand in front of her again.

_And I'm boilin' up inside_

_Ain't no way I'm gonna lose out this time_

Fed up Scaramouche stood up only to be blocked by Galileo.

"Would you move?" Scaramouche tried to interrupt, tried to stop his singing.

Galileo only smiled and continued to sing. His smile faltering a bit after Scaramouche gave him a hard shove and was able to finally stomp across the room to the door.

_Tie your Mother down_

_Tie your Mother down_

_Lock your Daddy out of doors_

_I don't need him nosing around_

Almost at the door Scaramouche stopped and whipped around to glare at him, angry at the mention of her father. He was dead. But thanks.

_Tie your Mother down_

_Tie your Mother down_

Noticing that she had yet to leave Galileo approached her again.

_Give me all your love tonight_

Feeling her anger get the best of her Scaramouche stormed away from him again, this time back to where they had started in attempt to calm herself down. This didn't work as a few chords later Scaramouche marched angrily back towards Galileo with her finger pointed, singing at him.

_You're such a dirty louse_

_Go get outta my house_

_That's all I ever get from your_

_Family ties, in fact I don't think I ever heard_

_A single little civil word_

_from those guys _

_But you know I don't give a light_

Scaramouche took a second to turn away from Galileo and sing to herself.

_I'm gonna make out all right_

_I've got a sweetheart hand_

_To put a stop to all that_

_Snipin and grousin_

Her anger built up again and she turned fast to face Galileo, anger in her voice as she sang.

_Tie your Mother down_

_Tie your Mother down_

She felt a bit of relief and backed off a little bit but continued to sing.

_Take your little brother swimmin'_

_With a brick (that's all right)_

Galileo didn't have a little brother but hearing Scaramouche talk about him like that pissed him off. Both angry they sang at each other.

_Tie your Mother down,_

_Tie your Mother down_

Feeling the intensity Scaramouche took a step back before putting all her effort into her last line.

_No you ain't no friend of mine _

Surprising Galileo she held onto the last note before running off though the door. Knowing she was scared he let her go, a proud smirk appearing knowing that something must have worked when they used the brainwash reversal helmet. She was able to sing something non GaGa and she sang it with emotion. That was his baby.

* * *

"Very nice Galileo." Khashoggi praised, clapping his hands loudly as he emerged from the shadows once Scaramouche had fled from the room. 

"This means it w-w-worked, right?" Galileo asked hopefully.

"Something certainly did. Whether it was by us or a slip up on Killer Queen's side it would appear the girl can still remember something."

"She was afraid though. S-s-scared by it."

"If this was due in part to a mistake on their end and not ours I would be certain that it was not on a conscience plain that she was able to sing like that, with meaning, emotion."

"So they might have left some of her b-b-brain untouched, unwashed? Well th-th-that's a good thing! Right?" Galileo questioned excitedly.

"Not necessarily. It would be better news if this was in response to our efforts of trying to reverse her brainwash. In any case, we will wait for anymore signs that it did work."

"And if it didn't?"

"Then we will have to send her back, Galileo."

"No!"

"It would be of no good to keep her down here."

"I won't loose her again." Galileo argued.

"You may have never found her." Khashoggi reminded him before leaving the bar and leaving Galileo to dwell in what may come.

Meanwhile, not knowing where she could go Scaramouche had quickly opened one of the doors in the long hallway and slipped into the room. Closing the door quietly she slid down to sit on the floor and brought her knees to her chest, crying softly.

"Are you okay?" Oz asked quietly, unsure of what to do. The Scaramouche she knew tried to never show emotion, let alone cry.

"Oh yea. I'm great." Scaramouche bit back sarcastically after composing herself from being startled by the presence of another person in the seemingly empty room.

"I heard you singing out there. Scared you didn't it?"

"I don't know where it came from. I didn't mean to." Scaramouche whispered brokenly.

"It's okay. It's more then okay actually." Oz smiled into the darkness.

"No it's not. I could get arrested for something like that. My whole life would be ruined."

"You're not going to get arrested here for singing. It's kind of what we're about." Oz told the girl before switching on the light.

"Right. I forgot about the whole kidnapping thing." Scaramouche snit, her walls back up.

"For someone who doesn't remember being bohemian and being Scaramouche it sure is strange that you ended up in yours and Fig's room." Oz quipped.

"What?"

"Before you were kidnapped this was your room. Galileo still uses it when he actually makes it to bed, hasn't really changed much since you left."

"How was I supposed to know that? I just needed somewhere to be alone. Apparently that doesn't happen around here."

"No, not often. Why did you choose to come into this room? It's not like this is the first door on the right."

"I don't know. I just did." Scaramouche replied grouchily, she was already growing tired of talking to Oz.

"Right."

"Okay well if this is my room. Then would you mind getting out? Thanks." Scaramouche smirked, holding the door open following Oz with her eyes as she walked out the door.

"Scara-" Oz started but was cut off by the door shutting in her face. Sighing she made her way to the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So what the hell is with all the non we will rock you fics that seem to find their way on here? It's SO annoying. Are the people who post them just stupid or extremely ignorant? Guh. I needed to rant that.

Third. As always thank you SO much for the comments! Sorry this one took a bit longer to post. I had some issues writing it as it's pretty much a filler chapter to me. Some relationship development if you will. And I'm not that fond of it. But the next part will be up very soon. And it was a fun one to write.

So within here there's a song…inserted in a really crappy format. I didn't quite know how to write it so it made sense while being correct so I took the easy route. You'll see what I mean, I just wanted to warn you all that I know what I did and I'm not proud of it haha

Enjoy!

xox

Disclaimer: I don't own We Will Rock You or the song Flick of the Wrist, or even the name Vultan. It's all Queen's and Ben Elton's. Luckyyy

* * *

"Any word on the where abouts of our Miss Thompson yet?" Killer Queen demanded, sitting in her 'throne,' Yes Things primping and massaging her as her new second hand, known as Commander Vultan stood to her left side.

"Not yet madam. We did however find her wrist transceiver in a back alleyway in the business district."

"Is there any chance she may have been kidnapped by the bohemians?" She asked with her voice laced with disgust.

"It is quite possible. We questioned her boyfriend and he hasn't seen her since she went offline either. He is quite worried madam." Commander Vultan informed her.

"He should be, we gave them the perfect relationship. Enlist his help in finding her. Make him useful for something during this time."

"Yes madam."

"And issue a warning to the public that the bohemians have taken to kidnapping our own and they are not to be trusted. If anyone has any contact with them they should alert us immediately."

"Will do madam."

"Excellent. Be on your way then." Killer Queen excused the man, rolling her eyes and cursing herself for internally missing Khashoggi before returning to her relaxing massage.

* * *

Not wanting to be seen Scaramouche slipped into the lounge, which was now crowded with the bohemians, as quietly as possible. She took a seat at one of the more hidden tables by the door so that if someone entered the bar her chances of being noticed were slim. From her seat she was able to watch the bohemians as they talked to each other animatedly about their day or their seemingly favorite topic, GaGa Scaramouche. She knew they were talking about her and so far it had been mostly negative. Though, some were happy that 'the dreamer' wasn't drinking anymore, and she was to thank for that, while others were calling her a suicide mission. They figured if she never got her memory back, they would never get the dreamer back. And then the discussion went into what would happen after that.

Hearing the doors open Scaramouche watched as Galileo paused and scanned the lounge before beginning to head to the bar.

"What did you mean by 'Tie my mother down?" Scaramouche asked suddenly, effectively startling Galileo.

"Wha? Where?" Galileo trailed off still in a state of shock.

"What did you mean?" Scaramouche rolled her eyes at his response, nodding at him to sit down at her table.

"Wait. Where have you b-b-been for the past…3 hours?" Galileo quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Does it matter?" Scaramouche asked him with impatience, sighing when he didn't reply. "I was just…around. And now I want to know what you meant!"

"Okay. Sorry. I just sang. I g-guess I meant stop doing everything you're t-told, especially by Killer Queen." Galileo explained.

"Okay. I'll stop doing what I'm told. Starting with being told to stay here, wanna help a girl out?"

"You know that's n-not what I meant." Galileo sighed as he sat down on the chair heavily.

"I just want to go home." Scaramouche confessed quietly, sounding like a lost girl and nothing like her former self.

"You _are_ home."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Scaramouche sighed. "…What happened to your girlfriend exactly?"

"Wh-what?" Galileo stammered, confused by her sudden change in tone.

"Well I figure you guys aren't letting me go anytime soon, might as well get the dirt on why."

"Okay? Well, she was taken from us."

"Yea, I got that. I meant how, why?"

"We were out walking and were surrounded by SP's. She m-mouthed off and when I saw one of them aim to shoot I took the hit…I d-don't remember anything after th-that."

"So you don't really know if they took her. You just assume they did."

"They sh-sh-shot at her. I don't think they would let her g-go after that."

"Well I've been working at Global Soft since I graduated high school and I never heard of anything like that. I did hear that you were killed though."

"Doesn't that seem w-w-weird to you? The SP's k-killing and arresting their two biggest threats, and you only heard about m-me?"

"I don't need to be told everything." Scaramouche shrugged in attempt to appear unperturbed.

"They control you! Th-they say jump, you ask h-how high?! And if you d-d-don't you get arrested, or sent t-to the seven seas!" Galileo expressed aggressively, now standing and pacing the room, gaining the attention of a few of the bar patrons.

"Not necessarily…" Scaramouche began to defend herself but was cut off when Galileo began singing again with the bohemians joining in.

_Galileo: Dislocate your spine if you don't sign she says  
I'll have you seeing double  
Mesmerize you when she's tongue-tied  
Simply with those eyes  
Synchronize your minds and see  
The beast within her rise_

_Bohemians: Don't look back  
Don't look back_

_Galileo: It's a rip-off_

_Bohemians: Flick of the wrist_

_Galileo: and you're dead baby_

_Bohemians: Blow her a kiss_

_Galileo: and you're mad_

_Bohemians: Flick of the wrist -_

_Galileo: she'll eat your heart out_

_Bohemians: A dig in the ribs_

_Galileo: and then a kick in the head_

_She's taken an arm and taken a leg_

_Bohemians: All this time honey_

_Galileo: Baby you've been had._

_Bohemians: Intoxicate your brain with what I'm saying_

_If not you'll lie in knee-deep trouble_

_Galileo: Prostitute yourself she says  
Castrate your human pride  
Sacrifice your leisure days  
Let me squeeze you till you've dried_

_Bohemians: Don't look back  
Don't look back_

_Galileo:It's a rip-off_

_Work my fingers to my bones  
I scream with pain  
I still make no impression  
Seduce you with her money-make machine  
Cross-collateralize,_

_Bohemians: Big-time money, money_

_Galileo: Reduce you to a muzak-fake machine_

_Then the last goodbye  
It's a rip-off_

_Bohemians: Flick of the wrist_

_Galileo: and you're dead baby_

_Bohemians: Blow her a kiss_

_Galileo: and you're mad_

_Bohemians: Flick of the wrist -_

_Galileo: she'll eat your heart out_

_Bohemians: A dig in the ribs_

_Galileo: and then a kick in the head_

_She's taken an arm and taken a leg_

_Bohemians: All this time honey_

_Galileo: Baby you've been had._

"You know nothing about me and my life working at Globalsoft." Scaramouche bitched, quickly and effectively ending the song.

"H-hit a nerve?" Galileo smirked.

"I now kind of understand why there was a party thrown when the SP's thought they had killed you." Scaramouche shook her head, throwing Galileo and the bohemians a disgusted last look before she stormed out of the lounge.

"Whoa! Hey!" Oz exclaimed as Scaramouche nearly barreled into her in the hallway.

"Sorry." Scaramouche apologized with her head down as she tried to continue on her way.

"Are you okay?" Oz asked, stopping the distraught girl by holding onto her arms.

"I just wanna go home." Scaramouche cried pathetically, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh honey." Oz mumbled, surprising the both of them when she pulled Scaramouche into a consoling hug.

Feeling comforted for the first time since her 'kidnapping' Scaramouche let the pressure of everything that had been building up release and began to cry harder on the offered shoulder. Slowly Oz guided them to sit on the cold floor and then pulled Scaramouche to lean against the wall while she wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder, rubbing her arm reassuringly.

The girls sat in silence, save for the sounds of a weeping Scaramouche, for a few minutes before the doors to the lounge opened and Pop walked out, taking in the scene of the two girls he then walked right back through the doors. A few seconds later and they opened again, this time a guilty looking Galileo stood before them.

Oz had both arms wrapped around Scaramouche, who was still crying on Oz's shoulder.

"Did you start this?" Oz whispered harshly, as to not disturb the emotional GaGa Scaramouche who was starting to slightly calm down.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean to." Galileo stammered while looking incredibly worried.

"Well that's great. I'd hate to see her reaction if you had actually tried." Oz replied sarcastically as she stroked Scaramouche's hair soothingly. "No, what are you doing?"

"Hey, I-I-I'm s-sorry." Galileo whispered when he crouched down in front of Scaramouche, tucking some of her hair back away from her face and ignoring Oz.

"Don't touch me." Scaramouche mumbled as she pulled away from Oz and wiped at her face with the palms of her hands.

"S-sorry…I didn't m-mean to upset you…I-I can't stop the words. Th-they just come out sometimes." Galileo apologized, trying to find the right words to make her understand.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you meant it." Scaramouche rolled her eyes while avoiding any eye contact with the man in front of her.

"No!...Well, s-some of it maybe."

"Hey!" Oz scorned, swatting at his shoulder.

"What? I'm n-not going to lie to her." Galileo protested, turning his attention back to Scaramouche when he heard her scoff. "Th-the words just come and it's just easier to let them out. An-n-nd I'm allowed to here."

"Whatever. I don't care." Scaramouche sighed still rubbing at her eyes, knowing her face was probably all red and blotchy from crying,_ so_ not how she wanted him seeing her.

"I think I'll go get you some water." Oz volunteered herself as she stood up, giving Galileo the _'don't upset her anymore' _look before going into the lounge.

"I never w-wanted to hurt you." Galileo told her, taking Oz's spot against the wall.

"Got it."

"I-if you don't get your memory b-back in a few days, Kazz said you can go h-home." Galileo admitted, trying to get back on Scaramouche's good side.

"Really?" She asked brightly, turning to look at him.

"H-he said it would be for the b-best."

"It totally would. Ah! That's great news!" Scaramouche exclaimed happily. "You're forgiven."

"What?" Galileo had been completely thrown off by her uncharacteristic giddiness and before he could catch up she was standing up and dusting off her skirt.

"You, being a jerk earlier. I'm over it…you just gave me the best news on Planet Mall." Scaramouche smiled as she watched him stand up before she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you!"

"Uhm, your welcome?" Galileo responded robotically, again completely thrown off by her actions.

"I think I'm gonna wander. See ya around!" Scaramouche practically bounced as she made her way down the hall and away from him.

"Okay?" Galileo nodded his head, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He ran a hand through his dark hair and tried to shake off his confusion and then decided to take Pop up on his offer of a drink from earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So after this chapter there's going to be quite the struggle to get out the next few…I have bits and pieces written for future chapters but before I can post those I have to write some connecting chapters. A lot has to happen for our dear bohemians before I get into what I have written. They're such good ideas, just getting the characters there is going to be hard. But I wanted a challenge so…

Oh and is anyone else LOVING the amount of wwry love we're getting in the form of fanfics? Go us! haha I'll try to keep up my end over here!

Thanks again for the comments! Love love love them! Please continue! 

xox

Dea

Disclaimer: Don't own any aspect of wwry. Oh and sad, there's not even a song in here for me to tell you that I don't own. Boo.

* * *

Scaramouche had been wandering the Hotel California for over an hour and though she would be leaving in a few days she had still tried and failed in finding an exit. Rounding a corner she felt an agonizing pain sear her head. Falling to the ground she clutched her head in her hands.

"_Wow. You really know how to make a guy feel inadequate." Galileo said, sounding hurt._

"_Sweet. Well, you could always let me make it up to you." A girl who looked familiar replied rather seductively as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders._

"_No! I have to go the Seven Seas!" Galileo argued, shrugging her off._

"_It's pretty dangerous! I mean, the police are bound to still be looking for us. No, I say we should hide out here, on this mattress, for two or three days-" The girl fought back lazily, she seemed to be hinting at sex, and a lot of it._

"_No, Scaramouche!" Galileo told her sternly._

Scaramouche gasped at the use of the name before moaning as the pain began to subside. 

"So that's her. She looks so familiar." She thought to herself before rubbing her head and standing up.

Shaking off her vision she entered the lounge and made her way to the bar, ignoring the annoyed looks the bohemians were sending her.

"I don't want to be here anymore then you all want me here." She mumbled to herself as she sat down on a barstool.

"That's what happens when you walk around here dressed like that…I'm sure the insults didn't help you out either though." Pop jibed as he approached her on the other side of the bar.

"Dressed like what? You know, I don't get it. You all hate on me and Globalsoft and say we dress like clones and yet down here you all dress pretty similar. Ripped clothes, colourful hair, boots. You came here wanting to be different and yet you're still caught in the trap of being the same."

"You really don't get it. It's not about that at all, it's about the music."

"We have music." Scaramouche pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Not real music. Music sang by real people, played on real instruments. Played live." Pop told her passionately. 

"Why go through the trouble though when it's so much easier to just program it?"

"It's not about what's easier. It's about expressing yourself, expressing what you feel and doing it on your own, in your own way." Pop explained. Smiling when Scaramouche didn't give him any snarky remark and just absorbed what he had said.

"Did you know this 'Scaramouche?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I knew her before she was famous." Pop informed her proudly.

"She's not famous."

"To the bohemians she is. She's one half of the two who almost brought down Killer Queen."

"Why is Galileo so convinced I'm her? I mean I don't look anything like anyone down here."

"Oh but you did. Here, have a look." Pop exclaimed as he produced a 5x7 paper photo taken the night of 'We Will Rock You'. "Change you're hair and clothes and that's you."

"She's holding a guitar. I don't play music... I program it, but I don't play it." She told him as she stared at the girl in the picture, sure enough it was the same girl she had seen in her vision.

"Have you ever tried?" Pop questioned curiously.

"No, which why I know I can't play it."

"Have you even seen one?"

"Of course. KQ has a few around headquarters." Scaramouche stopped suddenly and darted her eyes away from the picture and to Pop's eyes. "You didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what?" Pop smiled. "You seem like you could use a drink."

"I am a little thirsty."

"This'll help you." Pop chuckled, handing her a rye and coke. Watching as she took a sip through the straw.

"What is this?" Scaramouche sputtered, nearly spitting out the burning liquid.

"It's called rye. What they took away the booze too?"

"Booze?" Scaramouche questioned slowly.

"Holy sweet mother of rock they did. I think I'm going to have to join you with that drink." Pop said in disbelief as he poured himself a glass of rye on the rocks.

"Fraternizing with the enemy Pop?" Burton quipped as he approached the bar.

"Hey, be easy on the girl. She's never even heard of the drink, let alone had any." Pop told him, still fascinated in this new information.

"What's the big deal? It tastes like crap." Scaramouche asked, stirring her straw around in her drink.

"Oh but it makes everything so much better." Pop encouraged.

wwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwry

"Pop? Have you seen-" Galileo was cut off as he entered the bar and took in the scene in front of him.

Sitting around the bar, laughing and having a good time were Pop, Burton, Madonna, Shania, Clay and most unexpectedly the girl he had been looking for.

"Scaramouche!" They all cheered as she finished chugging a beer.

"Guys, the name." She slurred happily.

"Yea…What's g-going on?" Galileo asked as he approached the bar.

"It seems Scara-sorry Ashley here has never had a drink. So we took it upon ourselves to fix that." Shania answered happily, a bit tipsy herself.

"Right. And how m-many has she had?" Galileo asked knowing Scaramouche's limit and knowing the bohemians didn't care to remember that they knew it too.

"Uhmm I lost count after the 5th shot and ...4th drink. This was my first beer though." Scaramouche concluded after trying to count on her fingers.

"Huh. Thanks guys. Just cause she th-thinks she's a different person doesn't mean she can handle her liquor like a diff-ferent person." Galileo scorned his friends, watching Scaramouche sway slightly as she eyed him.

"I can't do what now?" Scaramouche asked, thoroughly confused at his statement.

"She's fine. The poor thing's never had booze before. Let her have some fun." Pop argued in amusement.

"Uhm, she used to drink with us all the time Pop." Avril said for Galileo, who had now taken Scaramouche's beer away from her.

"Why are you being mean?" Scaramouche pouted as her drink was taken away.

"You'll thank me for it later." Galileo sighed, now standing next to her and leaning on the bar counter.

"I could thank you for it now." Scaramouche smirked, placing a hand on his forearm.

"Awe she still has the hots for the dreamer even though she's GaGa. It's true love." Clay swooned while Galileo remained quiet, blushing at Scaramouche's comment.

"Oh man up Aiken, we don't talk about love, at least not like that." Burton said gruffly before making Clay take a wicked shot of straight Jack Daniels. No chaser.

"Okay. I th-think you're done. Say g-goodnight to everyone." Galileo concluded as he helped Scaramouche to stand.

"Goooooodnight everyone!" Scaramouche exaggerated, giggling when she stumbled and consequently fell into Galileo's side.

"Night Scaramouche!" Came a unison reply to which she didn't even care to correct.

"I don't wanna sleep on that cot anymore." Scaramouche whined as her and Galileo made their way through the halls of the Hotel California.

"W-where do you want to sleep then?" Galileo asked, tightening his grip around her waist when she nearly fell into the wall.

"Well. I was in your room earlier and found the bed to be quite comfy. Can I sleep there?" She pondered with her best attempt at innocence.

"I guess." Galileo answered warily, unsure of how to handle drunk and flirtatious, GaGa Scaramouche.

"Yay!" Scaramouche cheered happily, clasping her hands together.

"Did I just hear her 'yay'?" Oz questioned as she approached them in the hall.

"Yep." Galileo answered her shortly.

"Are you taking her to bed?"

"Yep."

"_Your _bed?" Oz raised her eyebrow at the two when Scaramouche nodded her head excitedly, a smile wide on her face.

"Uh huh." Galileo answered, avoiding Oz's eyes.

"Right. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"C-can it wait? I want to get her to bed before she p-passes out." Galileo explained, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to maintain his own composure, when he felt Scaramouche run her hand down his back to his thigh.

"Right. I don't think that's what she has planned." Oz narrowed her eyes at his behavior while Scaramouche giggled.

"No he's right. I'm realllly tired." Scaramouche lied.

"Well I guess you should be on your way then." Oz told them in a challenging tone that only Scaramouche caught.

"I guess we should. Goodnight Oz." Scaramouche fired back in a friendly tone, slipping her arm around Galileo's waist.

"We can talk t-tomorrow okay?" Galileo asked, oblivious to the battle he was in the middle of.

"We sure will. G'night Figgy." Oz smiled calmly before continuing on her way, knowing that Galileo was staring after her in bewilderment at the use of that name.

Shaking off his confusion Galileo turned to find Scaramouche completely gone from the hallway. Making his way to their old room he sighed in relief when he saw her lying on her back on the bed, eyes closed. 

"Is this one of those rotating beds I read about in the old texts? Cause it feels like either I'm spinning or the room is, and it can't be the room." Scaramouche asked when she heard the door close after Galileo entered.

"No, that's from d-drinking. It's called the spins."

"Can you make it stop please?" Scaramouche whined.

"No. I can't." Galileo chuckled, bringing a trash bin over to the side of the bed.

"Well how bout' you come here and try." Scaramouche told him, her voice low and her eyes still closed.

"How?"

"Well first, take your shoes off and sit here." Scaramouche told him slowly, patting the space beside her on the bed and opening an eye to watch him. "And hit the light would ya?"

"Better?" He asked nervously after turning off the light and sitting down beside her, his back leaning against the wall.

"Almost. I think you need to be lying a little more and sitting a little less though." She instructed, smiling as she felt him slide down the bed so he was now lying beside her.

"Now?" Galileo half whispered with a sharp intake of breath when she lifted his arm and snuggled into his side, her head against his chest.

"Mmm, the rooms still spinning. But it's not too bad." She told him, smiling when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, keeping her close to his body. "You're heart's beating really fast."

"Sorry." 

"It's okay, kind of cute actually." Scaramouche smirked, raising her head to look at his face.

"C-cute?" Galileo stammered as he searched her eyes in the darkness of the room.

"Uh-huh. Which seems to be a common thing for you." She smiled, slowly closing the gap between them before finally placing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

Pulling away she looked at his face, smiling more when his eyes remained closed, before kissing him again, this time with more passion. 

It took a second but finally she felt him start to respond as his hands ran up her back and his lips moved against hers. She didn't know who initiated it but suddenly their tongues were dueling and she moved to straddle him while tangling her fingers in his hair. 

Feeling her bodyweight shift on top of him Galileo responded by griping her bare thighs tightly before soothing them by running his hands up and down the sored area. With her hair down and the pull of gravity some of her locks fell down like a curtain and tickled at Galileo's face, causing him to use one hand to reach up and brush it back. When it didn't tangle between his fingers Galileo was pummeled back to reality. 

As familiar as everything but her hair felt he remembered that this wasn't currently Scaramouche. This was a GaGa girl who was very drunk and had some sort of crush on him. 

Not wanting to upset her he smoothly rolled them over before pulling back, both of them panting for air.

"What?" Scaramouche asked, winded with a puzzled yet happy look on her face.

"Uhm-I. We. We don't h-have a blanket." Galileo blurted out stupidly.

"What?"

"It g-gets cold at night down here. A-a-and the blanket's in the other r-room." Galileo stuttered as he tried to explain his statement.

"Okay?" 

"I'm going to go g-get it. I'll be right back." Galileo told her quickly, leaving her no time to respond as he dashed out the door.

Once down the hall a bit he stopped and leaned his back against the wall to catch his breath and calm down.

"Dreamer? You okay man?" Madonna asked when he found him on his way to his own room.

"Yea. Fine." Galileo responded, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"Okay…You look kind of…distraught?"

"No. I-I'm good."

"Good to hear… Keep yourself out of trouble kid." Madonna nodded, getting the hint that he should be on his way, and he did just that.

"Night Madge." Galileo replied shortly before standing up and quickly making his way to grab the blanket.

He slowed his pace as he approached the room again, hoping Scaramouche had passed out. Opening the door he could see her eyes were closed as the light from the hallway was cast across her face. He also saw that she had changed from her own white top and skirt and had found a grey t shirt of his, which she now wore, that fell to her thighs. Galileo smiled as he closed the door, remembering how Scaramouche used to always wear one of his shirts to sleep, when they actually made it to bed clothed, instead of actual pajamas. She claimed it was more comfortable then anything she owned and it smelt like him, and who was he to deny her that?

Covering her with the blanket Galileo returned to his side of the bed, noticing that Scaramouche had automatically reclaimed her regular side, and pulled the blanket up over himself. Settling against the pillows he closed his eyes, nearly jolting up when he felt Scaramouche curl up beside him again, this time in pure innocence, as she also let out a light snore, signaling that she was indeed asleep.

Content with the moment, he extended his left arm and pulled her against him, sighing as she snuggled into his chest again before he let himself fall into one of the best nights of slumber he had had in a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, it's really here. A new chapter! Sorry it took so long. I'm not so much a fan of it, so I ignored it and mostly worked on further chapters. I do have the next part almost done, and then it'll go through my lovely beta and hopefully be posted within the next couple of weeks? I make no promises, but I will try.

So props to CrayolaxSmiles for beta-ing! She added in some stuff that made me like the chapter a little more lol which is why I'm here posting when I should be primping for work.

Thank you for the reviews! I love them! Please continue to drop me your thoughts! And yes, to answer the question I seem to get a lot, I am continuing with this. It's just taking some time...and wow I haven't updated since March. That's bad. Sorry again. Keep bugging me if we pass the month mark and just remind me it's been awhile, hopefully it won't come to that.

Anyway, enjoy the read. Let me know what you think. Thanks lovelies!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own wwry nor the song The Party, which is Queens. Lucky.

* * *

Scaramouche awoke the next afternoon to, surprise, another pounding headache. The room was nearly pitch black, she had no clue what time it was, and to top it all off, she felt like someone had zapped her with a laser beam. Sure, she had felt drained and groggy the past couple of times waking up at the Heartbreak Hotel, but this was a completely different feeling. She also felt a pressing urge to find a bathroom. Quickly.

Jumping up from the bed, she ran into the bathroom that was conveniently adjacent to the bedroom. In a matter of seconds, she was hunched over the gleaming white toilet bowl.

"Well that sounds like fun," Oz commented as the sounds of Scaramouche retching carried through walls and into the unusually silent kitchen.

"She always did get the worst h-hangovers," Galileo sighed while dropping what was left of his lunch onto his plate; he suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore.

"I wonder if she'll be as bitchy now… The only thing worse than hung-over Scaramouche, was horny-and-pissed-off-at-the-Dreamer Scaramouche..." Oz thought out loud, smirking when Galileo's only response was a deep blush while he tried to busy himself with a glass of water.

"Yeah, well... I'm going t-to go check on her," he finally stated, a determined, yet protective tone in his voice. He went to go see her then, a glass of water and a few painkillers in tow.

Entering the bathroom, Galileo found Scaramouche with her head propped up on her arm, which was resting on the toilet.

"Oh turn that off…_please_." Scaramouche begged, her voice hoarse, when he switched the light on.

"Sorry…here. I b-brought you some water a-and pills," Galileo offered almost meekly after turning the light back off.

"Thanks," Scaramouche grumbled as she took both from him, hurriedly swallowing the pills. It was only now, with someone else in the room, that she realized she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt as she sat on the cool tile. _His_ oversized t-shirt. Darting her eyes to the door, she briefly considered getting up and changing, but had to decide against it as she felt another wave of nausea hit her. Before she knew it, she was throwing up into the toilet again. This time she felt her hair being pulled back out of her face as Galileo rubbed her back soothingly.

"F-feel any better?" he asked as she took his pre-offered washcloth and slumped against the wall while wiping her face.

"What did you guys do to me?" Scaramouche asked weakly.

"You have a h-hangover…from drinking so much last n-night…" Galileo answered slowly, furrowing his eyebrows. Just how much did she remember from the previous night?

"Huh? A hangover?"

"It's what h-happens when you drink too much. Just your body's way of g-getting rid of the alcohol," Galileo explained to her.

"Well then, I sure as hell am never drinking again."

"Right, don't we all say that after a n-night like the one you had," he laughed lightly, remembering that he had heard Scaramouche tell him that many times in the past.

"And what kind of night did I have exactly? And why can't I remember it?" she looked at him, blatantly unamused by his musings.

"Y-you drank a lot. Seemed like you h-had fun though."

"Really? Did I do anything stupid?" she asked in sudden fear of embarrassing herself in front of him.

"I don't really know w-what you call stupid…"

"Did I make an idiot of myself?"

"No. At least not in front of me you d-didn't," Galileo assured her with a smile and slight blush. Scaramouche let the moment stay as she smiled back in relief, enjoying the company he was providing for her.

He opened his mouth as though to say something, and then shook his head, thinking better of it. He'd wanted to mention that she'd been quite lively - spunky even - the night earlier, but maybe, he realized, he should count his blessings and enjoy the fact that she was actually allowing him to be in her presence, without complaint. Better not to risk losing the moment by saying something stupid that would upset her…

wwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwrywwry

Having spent the duration of the day with Scaramouche, Galileo found his life falling back into place. The GaGa version of his girlfriend was showing more familiar attributes – she even remembered that funny little hair toss she used to do. That had to mean something, didn't it? Galileo was as sure of it as he was that she would be back to her old self within the week. As a matter of fact, later that night the two made their way to the lounge, laughing and having a good time together, when they heard singing coming through the closed doors.

_We had a good night jamming away,  
There was a fullmoon showing,  
And we started to play,  
But in the cold light of day next morning  
Party was over,  
The party was over._

"Is that…?" Scaramouche stopped in the hall with a worried look on her face. It took Galileo a second to realize, but then he knew she wasn't used to hearing people singing, much less the kind of music they could currently hear. Ah well, now was as good a time as ever to get used to it, wasn't it?

"Come on," Galileo encouraged as he held open the door, immediately flooding the hallway with the Bohemians' song.

_We got love and we got style,  
And we got sex and I know we got what it takes oh, oh,_

The Bohemians were busy cleaning up the bar from their impromptu party last night and, let's face it, cleaning is not a fun job. In typical wild-child fashion, while they were cleaning, they were enjoying themselves with song. Shania and Clay noticed the two enter, Scaramouche a little more hesitantly than the Dreamer. None the less the two stopped cleaning and approached Scaramouche, singing to her.

_Why don't you come back and play,  
Come back and play, come back and play,  
We got all night all day,  
Everybody's gone away,  
Why don't you come back and play, come back and play, come back and play,  
Come back and play, _

Frightened, Scaramouche had reached for Galileo's hand, who was, of course, more than happy to offer his comfort. Shania had noticed and quickly nudged Clay, both lowering their voices to sing into Galileo's ear.

_Go get 'em boy - let's party,_

Shania and Clay decided to leave the two alone for the time being, presumably to give Galileo some time to "get 'em". They then gleefully went back to cleaning and singing, leaving Scaramouche to continue to watch them in awe, still gripping Galileo's hand in hers.

_We had a food fight in somebody's face,  
We were up all night singing  
And giving a chase,  
But in the cold light of day next morning.  
Everybody was hung-over.  
Come back and play, come back and play,  
We got all night all day,  
Everybody's gone away,  
Why don't you come back and play,  
Come back and play,  
We got all night and we got all day,  
We got all night to play,  
Come back, comeback, comeback, comeback, comeback and play,  
Goodbye, Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, the party is over._

"Do we clap?" Scaramouche whispered in Galileo's ear, after tugging on his hand. It was notable that the small gesture had resulted in her pulling him closer to her. It was also notable that her face was endearingly innocent right then, something very attractive in the mind of our Dreamer.

"No," Galileo chuckled, a smile illuminating his face as he guided her towards the bar.

"How nice of you two to show up _after_ we've cleaned up…Good to know some things never change, brainwash or no brainwash," Pop commented, effectively ending the light, happy mood that Galileo and Scaramouche had been enjoying.

"Nice Pop," Oz commented, witnessing everything, including Scaramouche dropping Galileo's hand, which he then used to scratch his head awkwardly.

"Whoa, what'd I do?" the eternally clueless Pop asked innocently. The only response he got was the rolling of eyes from the three of them.

"You feeling any better? I heard you this morning…" Oz gently asked Scaramouche, ignoring Pop.

"You heard me?" Scaramouche asked, her face taking on a rosy colour as she flushed in embarrassment, much to the surprise of Oz, who had never seen her blush before. Galileo had, a few times, but mainly only during their 'fandango' time, surprisingly.

"Yeah, don't feel bad or anything…we've all been there. Pretty sure Madonna's still there right now actually," Oz laughed in a feeble attempt to try to make the girl feel better.

"Oh, well, yeah I do feel better. Not great, but I haven't exactly felt like myself in a few days now…" Scaramouche told her pointedly, scoffing when Galileo sighed and put his head down on the bar in exasperation. She matched his sigh with one of her own, putting on a pout, "Oh, life's so tough. Find me when I can go home."

"I think she's more hot and cold _now_ then she ever was before." Oz sighed after they watched Scaramouche proceed to walk through the doors of the lounge and disappear down the hallway.

"You're telling m-me." Galileo grumbled, lazily lifting his head to rest it on his arm.

"I'm sorry Galileo…maybe this whole thing was a bad idea," Oz scrunched her face in regret, causing him to sit up straight.

"No! Something worked. I know it did! We just have t-to give it more time," Galileo argued quickly. He'd been making progress with her, he swore he had! Remember, the hair toss?

"We've been sitting here doing nothing for too long. We haven't played a concert in months, and we need to start focusing on bringing down Globalsoft, once and for all, before _they_ find _us_."

"No one's gonna find us. And th-things are leveling out on their own up there. And how were we s-supposed to play a show without Scaramouche? She's the only one who knows how t-to play the guitar."

"You know what Kazz said, only a few more days, then we have to send her back. It's only fair baby."

"We won't have to send her back. She'll remember." Galileo told her confidently.


End file.
